Loving someone you hate
by Scares everywhere
Summary: Naruto is forced to endure the pain of his and saskues break up. While Saskue is living life like it was nothing to him. Forcing him into depression naruto can't help to at least smile alittle when his bestfriend comes back into town. Hoping he can find refuge in gaara and move on he fails to notice Saskue doesn't like the fact he's moving on and or with who he's moving on with.
1. Chapter 1

The pain hurts to much. I can barely breath much less move any part of my body. Is this what it feels like to get rejected not only by one of your closes friends but your boyfriend for half of your life time.

Someone who's knows all your flaws and secrets. All your perks and downfalls. What makes you weak or what makes you strong

. But I guess I deserve it. I'm that loud and naive that annoying go lucky person...was atleast .Hell My friends weren't even my friends. They where his and he was the only reason they tolerated me.

Maybe I should just Di- " Naruto open the door" a voice sounded . Picking up my head I gently stepped onto the floor grabbing one of my expensive throwing knives. After I made sure I was well protected I inched my way to the door where a annoyed groan erupted form the other side. Holding my knife into a throwing position a swung my door open just to met with a freezing Gaara.

" you miss me" he smirked quirking one no existent eyebrow.

I don't know how I ended up crying in his arms but somewhere leading to that I dropped the knife and shrieked latching onto him.

" It's okay nary it's okay calm down" he soothed making my cries softer. " he left me" I sob gently grabbing at his shirt. " I knew he was a good for nothing asshole" he mumbled.

We stood right there in the doorway hugging each other in comfortable silence. It was nice and soothing matter a fact I couldn't even do this with Saskue. He'll just leave me on my own till I sort my own problems out

." How bout we go get some ramen" gaara questioned swaying us back in forth.

" your buying right" I said hopefully looking up into his eyes.

" yes I'm buying" he said turning and walking out the door waiting for me to get on my shoes and jacket. After that I proceeded to run after him

" you know you've changed form when I was last here" gaara said checking me out.

" vice versa my friend" I chuckled.

" uh what young and stupid kids we were our fashion since was horrible to" he groaned. " I know now looking back on it that orange jumper was hot" I mumble into the night air.

" yeah now we just where hoodies with matching shoes and all black." He laughed out walking alongside me. " so how's kankuro... Still trying to be a puppetmaster" I questioned.

" Ah yes but now he owns a puppet store" he said laughing. " I guess things really do change" I said stopping at the entrance.

Looking towards him I noticed how much love I have for him even after all theses years my little crush never wavered. I just hope his never did too

" Well let's go in shall we" he motioned. " yeah" I Said walking in before him and what I saw instantly shattered my smile off my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara noticed how I was staring and thankfully before any of them noticed me he pulled me away to the bar.

God this is so nerve wreaking he knows this is my favorite restaurant to come to yet he brings all his friends here. But I guess it doesn't matter right. They've never seen me and my causal wear. Just another jumper surely they won't notice me.

I mean like my piercing are in an I'm just wearing a orange hoodie, black shirt, ripped skinnys and orange shoes. Yeah they won't notice me.

" -ruto" I jolted turning around to face gaara to see him sitting there patiently while the bartender look annoyed. " oh vodka" I mumbled resting my head on my arms.

" EWWW you still like that shit" gaara groaned. I chuckled leanin up to flick his nose " doesn't matter you'll still buy it for me" I teased.

" touché" he said smiling. " just like the old times" I Said playing with my hands. " yeah except I feel guilty becuase I'm the reason your not completely innocent" gaara chuckled.

Now thinking back to it he was the reason I keeped getting in trouble. Graffetti the town getting in trouble with the police(shinobi), not being a virgin etc. " hey your right...you bastard " I said poking him.

"GAARA NARUTO!" konohamaru(hamaru) yelled.

Oh god kill me now.

The entire restraunt went silent as the annoying preteen and his friends busted through the door.

" hamaru" I saw gaara get up form the corner of my eye and walk towards the little brat

. Although other people went back to their conversations I could hear the certain whispers. I chugged down the rest of my drink order another then turned around to follow gaara who was seated with him and he's friends who where placed way to close to a certain table.

" HUH naruto you have piercings and actual clothes" konohamaru gasped. " are they new all of it" the girl swooned. " actually he had all of that since I first moved here about 4 years ago " gaara commented winking at me.

This bastard knows what he's doing.

" YOU HAD PIERCINGS FOR THAT LONG !"hamaru asked loudly. He was coming close so this was my chance. I grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his hair.

" AH YOU BASTARD!" He yelled latching free from me .

" gaara do you have a cig" I deadpanned. I needed to realease stress and having HIM and all his friends look at me was not doing any help.

" yep" gaara said pulling out his pack and place one in my mouth to light it. Oh he knows exactly what he's doing.

Once it was lit I went to sit down until he grabbed my arm and pressed his cigerette to my own to light it. Yep he knows all right.

" you smoke to OMG I knew nothing about you this whole time" konohamaru gasped. " no one did " I said avoiding gazes form the other table .

" vodka for naruto uzamaki and J.D for gaara" a waiter sounded putting down are drinks before walking away. " YOU DRINK TOO ARE YOU EVEN LEGAL" he yelled while his other friend read his book.

" nope but I am " gaara said plucking my drink out of his hands.

" GAAARAAAA GIVE IT BACK" I whined trying to reach for my drink. " mmm so me the tattoo" gaara tried.

" what tattoo" the girl asked. Again another thing people didn't know about even Saskue didn't know about it. Huffing I flipped my bottom lip down to expose a tattoo which read 'gaara of the sand'

" ok" he said giving me back my drink. Which I happily chugged down.

Long night ahead of me boys


End file.
